


Cave

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grimnut, Incest, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Ruffnut has trouble sleeping and seeks comfort.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Grimmel the Grisly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lepi  
> Edited by Yakn0g
> 
> This ficlet is set in the middle of the main story to give a little impression of it :>  
> Since the future story is meant for an adult audience only and will contain incest, this work is rated and tagged accordingly even though none of those specific themes are happening in this drabble.
> 
> There is artwork drawn by Yakn0g at the end of the story (WARNING: It contains light nudity).  
> Please don't repost the artwork, you can reblog it on tumblr or twitter if you want to share it, thank you! 😊

Ruffnut couldn’t sleep.

She sat on their makeshift bed, clinging to one of various warm pelts, and stared into the crackling fire burning low next to them.

Yesterday she spent long hours collecting heaps of firewood; in a cold, somewhat wet cave one could never have too much flammable material. 

Most importantly though, she had busied herself gathering a few more items from her home, trying to make the rough living situation down here easier, at least a little bit.  
As she was sorting through her stuff, shoving various necessities into her bag, she made sure to look over her shoulder every few seconds, shamefully avoiding Tuffnut at all cost.

Avoiding anyone, really.

She clenched her jaw and looked over to Grimmel. Judging by his calm breathing and the steady rise and fall of his shoulders he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A stark contrast to the emotionally charged behaviour he showed yesterday.

Ever since the fit he had thrown he barely spoke anymore, always seemed lost in thought. While he was easier to handle this way, it was really getting under Ruffnut’s skin.

Loneliness struck her, and with it the longing for human contact.

While Grimmel didn’t mind Ruffnut nestling up to him for warmth he didn’t actively return the gesture. He did not seem to need another body to share heat, managing just fine on his own like he always had. Years of hunting had shaped him into a man that could adapt to almost anything while needing no one.

When they went to bed yesterday, Grimmel had held her in his arms for a little bit.

Ruffnut thought to herself that it might had been some kind of apology to make up for his foregoing behaviour, for the screaming and the insults. That, or it was supposed to be a thank-you for the way she reacted.

Maybe it was both.

Either way it wasn’t much, yet she had accepted it happily, her face buried in his chest and her hands holding on to his shoulders.

This night, when she had joined Grimmel in bed he had turned around, stubbornly facing the other way.

Sighing, Ruffnut shot him another look.

She knew she shouldn’t feel this way but she missed the time they had shared back at his fort.

Grimmel was a terrible man, a monster that had hurt her and her village more than anything ever had before. He was the reason they had to make sacrifices they weren’t prepared for. He was merciless and deserved everything that had happened to him.

Again and again Ruffnut reminded herself of these facts, repeated them in her head, and scolded herself for the undeniable affection she felt towards Grimmel despite everything he had done. 

The biggest proof of her feelings was the fact that this man lay next to her, alive and nicely hidden from the village.

Not only did it leave Ruffnut feeling guilty, she was ashamed and confused by her own behaviour. With all these emotions piling up she pushed away the biggest issue: Tuffnut.

Ruffnut had yet to sort things out with him, her anxiety growing worse with every day she continued to live this lie. 

Gods, how she missed him…

Tentatively she inched closer towards Grimmel, hoping to get some sort of attention so she could take her mind off of her brother before things got worse. 

All she wanted was to be held, ignoring the mess her life has become with no one else to blame but herself.

She raised her hand and moved to place it on Grimmels temple, wanting to stroke through his hair to wake him up.

She hesitated. 

Her hand lingered over his head, almost touching the tips of his hair, before she withdrew it wistfully.

What was she thinking?

With a heavy heart Ruffnut turned away from Grimmel and lay down, pulling the blanket up to her chin. 

Her pride didn’t allow her to cry herself to sleep, but she really wanted to. 

She registered movement behind her and didn’t think much of it. When she felt the blankets being lifted she wanted to protest but to her astonishment Grimmel wrapped her in it, his warm arm around her securely. She could feel the rough bandages he’d been patched up with scratching against her back and shuddered.

He breathed against the back of her head, steady as ever.

Neither of them said a word, a silent understanding lingering between them. 

Able to forget about her troubles for another night, Ruffnut smiled and nestled against Grimmel and the soft fur blankets surrounding them.

  
  



End file.
